In this study, 60 children with idiopathic short stature undergo overnight study of their pattern TSH. In addition, 60 children who have undergone treatment of CNS tumor/oncology and 60 children who have survived significant head injury will be studied. Those who are identified as having blunted TSH secretion at night will be eligible to participate in a subsequent placebo-controlled treatment phase."